What shouldn't have happened
by raynestar0302
Summary: Wally Wingert  voice of Tallest Red  wanted the tallest to die when they crashed into the sun in "Backseat drivers from beyond the Stars". But Jhonen refused the idea. This is how I think the story would have gone if he had said yes.


**In "Backseat drivers from beyond the stars", Wally Wingert (voice of Tallest Red) wanted them to die when the Massive crashed into the sun. But Jhonen said no. So this is how I think it would have went if Jhonen had said yes. First FanFic. please be nice :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not (unfortunately) own any characters from Invader Zim. The amazing Jhonen Vasquez does :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>On The Massive<span>

Red and Purple looked out the Massive's window. Suddenly, the Massive was filled with screams, including the Navigators as soon as they saw what was happening: They were heading into the sun!

They were too close to do anything about it, even if they could have done something. The manual diagnostic Red was in the middle of performing wasn't complete. So they couldn't have known the problem was Zim and Dib. Going really close to it wasn't the problem. Going _into_ it was, because their PAK's can't withstand _that_ much heat. The intense heat made them start growing weaker, and one by one, the navigators collapsed, followed by the Tallest. The Resisty, who watched this from the transmission that one of the navigators forgot to cut, were in absolute bewilderment. They never thought there plan would have worked so easily. Even Shloonktapooxis was in shock, and fell over.

"We'll…that went well." Lard Nar managed to say, breaking the awkward silenced that plagued the ship.

The ship suddenly erupted with cheers and laughter, saying how the Irken Empire has just lost their two leaders. They would have been fine with at least one of them gone, but the entire ship! Some were even praising Spleenk for his great idea. Lard Nar was happy Spleenk's idea's worked for the first time, but now that the leaders of their greatest enemy were gone, what was going to happen now? Suddenly, a thought ran through his head.

_What if Irk gets another leader?_ Lard Nar thought, _What if he comes to get revenge on us?_

He shook that thought out of his head. What were the odds of that happening? Like, ten thousand to one? Not one to spoil any fun, he jumped off his chair to go celebrate with the rest of the Resisty.

* * *

><p><span>Back on Earth<span>

Zim watched excitedly at the screen. The Massive has just entered Earths Atmosphere. But the Massive flew past Dibs House, and landed in a field a couple of blocks behind it. As soon as Zim saw, he was out the door and running to the field, with Dib following at a far range.

"My TALLEST!" Zim cried as soon as he got there, but everything was quiet. Zim tried to be patent, but he couldn't stay still after 1 minute of absolutely nothing. Zim climbed very carefully to the door and walked in. The lights were out, and it was still incredibly hot. Carefully walking through, he finally found a door that he thought the tallest were in. Unfortunately, the power was out, and the door didn't open by itself like it usually did. So he shot down the door with the lasers from his PAK. Once in, he gasped at what he saw.

There were 10 dead Navigators all over the room, with the two Tallest in the center. Zim couldn't go any farther into the room. His mind was racing, wondering what had went wrong. Then he remembered Dib was also in control.

_ooh that little_... Zim wasn't sad about his leaders anymore, he was MAD at Dib. He stormed outside, and jumped off the Massive to confront Dib. But instead of landing on his feet, he landed on Dib.

"You _stupid_ little _insignificant fool_!" Zim screamed at Dib. Dib has _never_ seen Zim this mad before. Before he could say anything to defend himself, Zim threw a punch.

"You're going to regret this Dib" Zim fumed, "you will REGRET IT!" Dib watched as Zim stomped away, wondering if going to school tomorrow was good for his health.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! I finally got off my lazy butt and finished it. It would have been longer if I had wanted to go through <em>every single detail<em> of what had happened before, but I'll leave that up to you to watch the actual episode. Please rate and review!**


End file.
